


You Win

by FuchsiaPaper



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: ;), Aphrodisiacs, Basically, Henry Stickmin Knows about Alternate Timelines, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, RPS over Charles, SBO Henry doesn't like TK Henry lmao, Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin), Toppat Henry meets the broverts, Toppat King Ending | TK (Henry Stickmin), and guess who wants Charles, and it's gonna be steamy, ayyy, except they're not really bros, hopefully, rock paper scissors, the both of em, weird multiverse tingz, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaPaper/pseuds/FuchsiaPaper
Summary: Covert ops agents Henry and Charles suddenly find themselves in this strange void of a dimension, where they encounter a Henry from a different timeline. The Toppat King.The king wants this Charles, but he's not a complete tyrant.He'll play a game of RPS for the prize.---Inspired by this artwork from @OTPresent on twitter!https://twitter.com/OTPresent/status/1327673256464277505
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	You Win

This was a dream.

Standing in the middle of a white, blank void with nothing in sight? It had to be. Otherwise Henry suddenly got back his powers the deity granted him long ago, and he wasn't fond of _that_ idea at _all_.

He was happy settling with his last CTM ending: becoming special covert ops agents with Charles. Well, not like he had much of a choice, but it could've been worse! Imagine if he'd ended up with Charles' dea... hm.  
Yea let's avoid thinking about that.

Point is, he was happy. A year ago, he'd finally mustered up enough guts to ask the man out, and now they were dating and loving and gross. The entire base collectively screamed "Fucking finally" when they were caught in the middle of their confession (how was Henry supposed to know that the entire army apparently went to the exact same ice cream shop on break???), but they've gotten used to them by now.

Henry blinked out of his train of thought.

Who was that?

He squinted, two people some distance away. He couldn't tell how far. Hard to in this empty space that was strangely reminiscent of one teleporter mishap (never again), but he _was_ able to tell who one of them was.

Charles Calvin. He'd recognize that red headset anywhere. The other person though... was mostly dressed in black, save for a white collared shirt.  
Wait, were they wearing a top hat?!

He ran towards the pair, taking in more details as he got closer.

Yep, that was Charles. Dressed in typical pilot uniform, but without his classic jacket on.  
Henry's head hurted. Weren't they _just_ in the living room? How'd they get here? Where was here?? Who the hell-

Henry screeched to a halt, just a couple meters away from confronting them.

That was.. him.

Standing over by Charles, holding something in one hand, and dressed nearly top to bottom in an elegant black. This was Henry from one of the Toppat endings. They briefly made eye contact, but he.. well, the other him, looked back to the pilot with a disarming smile.

Now he KNEW this was a dream.

But that didn't matter so much once he realized that the other Henry had a goddamn syringe on hand.

"Charles!" He shook himself out of his daze, marching over. The pilot had his back faced to Henry, but he quickly turned.

"You're..." He looked back and forth between the two Henrys. "Huh." Henry had told Charles about his past ability several years back, so he seemed to have connected the dots by now.  
"Well, this is weird."

This is _bad_ , Henry mentally shrieked as the Toppat Henry jabbed Charles in the arm with the syringe. Charles yelped, rubbing the spot as Henry planted himself in between them and shoved the Toppat away.

"Don't you hurt him!" He snarled at... himself. Very strange to get angry at another version of you, but this involved Charles, so he figured he could make an exception to the bizarre situation.

"What's going on?" Charles peered over Henry's shoulder. "Hen, where are we? Is this some kind of freaky sex dream?"

"I don't know, but- sex dream?" Henry paused to turn to Charles. "Why'd you think this was a sex dream??"

"Oh uh, cause you--well, _that_ you-" He pointed to Toppat Henry, who didn't look too bothered, just a bit annoyed. "-was just um, talking about it."

Henry looked back to the Toppat. "About what."

"Er, that this was a sex dream?"

"Okay, that's it. You." Henry butted a finger on the Toppat's chest. "Explain yourself."

Other Henry looked up to the nonexistent sky and blew out a long huff. "I suppose there's nothing much else to do for an hour now." He lowered himself to the ground, sitting comfortably. "But you might want to sit down for this."

Henry and Charles eyed each other warily, then shrugged. They sat down, but Henry still kept Charles somewhat behind him.

"I assume you're from the covert ops agents timeline?"

Henry nodded.

"I'm from the timeline where I become the Toppat King." Henry raised his brows. He often wondered about where he'd be now had he ended with another timeline. As appealing it would be to be the Toppat leader, or end as a trio with Ellie (he tried looking for Ellie, but turns out she escaped and is one heck of a slippery eel. Besides, what was he going to tell her?), he couldn't ever give up Charles.

Then he realized that, being essentially the same person, TK Henry would think the same.

"With my Right Hand Lady's help, we were able to track down a certain CCC director who'd be able to make this happen." He gestured to the plain background. "I was hoping we'd only bring Charles in, but it turns out you were caught in the beam."

"You can't have him." Henry shuffled a little closer to Charles, who was.. was he sweating?

"I know that."

"So.. then why try to bring him here? And don't you already have a Charles from your world?"

He grumbled. "Believe me, I tried convincing him to join us, but-"

"I'd never!" Charles piped up.

"Right." A tsk. "Shame. And it's very, very difficult to acquire a government pilot without any large consequences on the clan. So, I decided to have some fun here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

TK Henry pointed to Charles, grinning. "I think you know. Looks like the fun already began." Henry turned around and startled.

Charles was doubled over, squirming in place, his ears a doubtless tomato red. "Charles? You-". He whipped back to demand what he did to him, but TK Henry wasn't there. "Wut."

Soon as he turned to Charles again, he leapt forward.  
Somehow, the other Henry had slipped around him and settled himself behind Charles.

In three seconds, he flipped Charles unto his back and yanked him close so forcibly that his back was practically on TK Henry's waist.  
In two, Henry surged to them and gripped Charles' arms, pulling him back to him.  
In the last second, Charles was settled between the two Henrys as they stared at each other. One wearing a bewildered face, the other an amused one.

"As much as I love being the rope in a game of tug-of-war..." Charles' head rested on his Henry's knees, while his legs were splayed out with the other Henry in between, knees folded neatly in. They loosened their grip, but both could tell the other was still holding on firmly. Most of all, Charles could tell. "This is so confusing."

"What. Did you inject into him." Henry ground out.

"It's really nothing serious." TK Henry waved a hand. "Just an enhancing serum."

"You motherfu-"

"Now listen."  
Henry's eyes widened as his alternate self thumbed Charles' shaky thighs. "It might cause irreversible damage to the universe and all, but I _can_ make my CCC hostage bring both me and your Charles back to my timeline. All I need to do, is say the word." He lifted one hand to tap at his ear, presumably to a hidden communicator of sort inside.  
  
At this, Henry tried to quickly free Charles of his grip, but TK Henry's other hand held firm, digging into Charles' leg more.

"Owowow that-!" Charles winced, so Henry stopped struggling.

"Don't worry, that wasn't my original plan. And, obviously, I also didn't mean to have you here either. So how about we play a game instead?"

Henry would've slapped his face if he wasn't so deathly afraid the other Henry wouldn't whisk Charles away forever.  
He didn't answer, but the other Henry went on anyway.

"A simple game of RPS, best out of... seven. If you win, I'll leave alone, and I won't try this again."

"With our timeline." Henry butted.

He chuckled. "Yes. But if I win? I'll take him. Not permanently, calm down. Just for a... day or two."

"Over my dead body."

"You don't have a choice. So come on. Loosen up." He held up a fist and let go of his other hand, letting it wander instead.  
Henry weighed the situation, then sighed. He let go, but moved protectively over Charles and braced his arms by Charles' sides.

He looked down, ignoring the way his heart skipped _multiple_ beats. Charles was lightly trembling from the hand currently tracing his inner knee, and his face already looked devastated. He doesn't usually blush too easily, but his cheeks had a hearty dusting of pink and dammit Henry shouldn't be thinking about this right now. "Charles-"

"If this actually is a wet dream, it's one of the most frustrating ones I've ever had." His hips bucked slightly, and Henry had to close his eyes as he bent over and kissed his forehead.

"Hopefully this is a dream, but if it's not, don't worry. I'll get us out of here."

He gave a wobbly hum, sealing his mouth with clenched eyes. Henry looked back to the other him, stiffly raising a fist.

"Do you _have_ to do that?" He jerked his head to the wandering hand that was now getting _way_ too close to Charles' ass for comfort.

He only received a smile.

"Fine. Let's just start already."  
Two shakes, paper and rock.

"Fuck." Henry cursed. He was already about to shake again, when TK Henry waved his hand. "What now."

"I'd like to think for every win, I'll have a bit of fun." His right hand shoved Charles' long legs wider apart, more boldly stroking them. Charles squeaked.

"Th-that's sso ticklish in a really non-ticklish way." Charles gripped one of Henry's arm. "Oh jeez."

Henry shot a glare. "Are you just about done."

His hand lightened, but it still feathered the hips as he raised his fist again. "Zero to one."

"Not for long."

Henry tried to rack his brain for any RPS strategies, but honestly, there weren't many ways to cheat at this game.

Scissors and scissors.

Rock and scissors.

"Ha!" Henry kept going, not wanting Charles fettered by this asshole version of him any longer. Come to think of it, what pushed him to do this? Henry was pretty sure he wouldn't go this far, but it's kinda hard to refute that when the proof is literally trying to tug Charles' pants off in front of him.  
He swatted the hand back.

Paper and rock. This time a win.

Scissors and paper. "Yes!" Henry allowed a smirk. Three to one.

TK Henry was now visibly perturbed.

Scissors and rock.

Well, Henry should've probably expected that. Just one win away too..  
What he didn't expect was that _delicious_ moan from below suddenly breaking the tense air. He flicked his eyes back to what was happening beneath.

The hand had already untucked his white shirt, caressing his abs underneath. It crept higher up, making Charles arch slightly.

Oh for pete's sake, now he was getting hard. And Henry was fairly sure Charles could feel it by his head. He's a complete sucker for Charles' choked breaths, his lust drawn face, and his-

With a blush of his own, he gestured for TK Henry to hurry the fuck up. He obliged.

Scissors and rock again.

Well _shit._

The grip on Henry's arm tightened suddenly, and Henry leaned over to peck Charles' cheek. Charles grit his teeth to not let any more sound come through, though that would prove difficult with TK Henry's hand creeping up further to his chest.  
  
Henry gulped. "It's alright." Absolute bullshit, they were tied now. The next one would be the deciding win. Fuckity.

Charles let out a breath as the hand withdrew, then keened when it palmed his dick.

"Hah-Henry!"

"Enough!" Henry raised his fist back up again, considerably more sweaty now. "Just, stop it."

"You sure you don't want to double fuck him now while he's blissed out?"

Henry shuddered at the words. It was a little tempting of course, but he couldn't do that to Charles, not without any prior talk. Even if this was a dream; he had principles after all. Or, at least, Charles had instilled them.  
He resolutely narrowed his eyes.

TK Henry took his time, lingering before returning his ever sinful hand back to resting on Charles' knee. "Three to three."

"I know." Henry hissed. Christ, who knew a game of RPS could be so intense?  
If he lost... he had no idea what his other self might do to Charles.  
  
Okay no, he had a fairly good idea, but still! He didn't know how fargone his other self might've become or if he still was mostly the same person.  
Whatever might happen, all he knew was that he had to make sure it _didn't._

Arm trembling, either from his own jitters or from feeling actual heat radiating from Charles, he threw his final shot.

Scissors and paper.

A sigh. "You win."

Henry nearly collapsed, "Oh thank fuck."

He should've been a little more concerned with how nonplussed the other Henry seemed to be, but he brushed it off. That was a problem for his other alternate selves.

"H-henry." Charles tried to collect himself, wiggling out of the Toppat King's hold, who released him without a word.

"I am never playing that game again, Charles are you okay?"

"Other than being painfully horny right now, I'm peachy."

Henry sighed, wiping his forehead and soothingly rubbing Charles' hand. "Okay.. okay, I won. Hey, how are we supposed to-"

He wouldn't be able to get a last glance at his other self, the two of them being suddenly transported to the living room couch they were lounging in before. Landed in the same position, Charles looked up at Henry.

"Was that..?"

Henry looked down. Yep, yep, they were both still hard. "Guess it wasn't a dream after all?"

"No." Charles shook his head, shifting to sit up. "Unless we both somehow had the same exact dream at once."

Henry snuggled into Charles, finally able to relax. "Can't believe that just happened. Are you sure you're alright? I feel like I should apologize for my other self."

Charles waved a hand. "Nah, he's not you. Not my Henry. But..." He scratched his head. "...not gonna lie, I was _very_ turned on being in between two Henrys like that."

Henry laughed, moving to settle in front of Charles side by side. "I think you're still turned on right now." A slip under the belt was all he needed to know that.

One playful nip later and they were able to pick things up from what the alternate Henry started.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is inspired by this artwork by @OTPresent on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/OTPresent/status/1327673256464277505


End file.
